


Kiss

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: What will happen ...?





	Kiss

“Boss?”

“Yes, DiNozzo?”

“What would you do if I kiss you?”

Gibbs raised his eyebrows. “Kiss me and you'll see what will happen.”

“But I'm ... afraid.”

“Afraid? Why?”

“Maybe ... you'll slap me if I kiss you.”

“Maybe I'll slap you, maybe not.” Gibbs smirked at him. “Kiss me, DiNozzo and you'll see what I'll do.”

Tony hesitated.

“Come on, DiNozzo! Kiss me now.”

“OK, Boss.” He bent over and kissed gently Gibbs' lips.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around him and kissed him back.


End file.
